Love Will Never Die
by KH freak 813
Summary: "No! I don't want to do something I'll regret! However, the rest of my mind overpowered the tiny bit that resisted as a cruel smirk stretched across my lips." Canonverse. AU. Takes place during Naruto Shippūden. Sasuke's POV. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I know I _still_ have two other stories—Shinobi no Pokémon and Not As Simple As It Sounds—to update..._BUT_ I just couldn't keep this idea in my head any longer! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

FYI: This story is shounen-ai, which means it has _boyxboy_ in it. It will also contain dark themes. Also, _DO NOT_ question my style. Don't like, don't read. If I get flamed, it will be returned indefinitely. There, I warned you all. Don't say I didn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p>"How did it come to this, Sasuke?!"<p>

There he stood right before me, my rival and closest friend. We had wandered through the same darkness, drowning in its depths until we found each other. At first, it seemed as if we would _never_ get along; we had always picked fights to the chagrin of those around us...but that wasn't the case. During our rambunctious banters, I could sense us getting closer and closer until he became my match, my other half. I couldn't help but be attracted to that light, that warmth. _Especially_ after that fated kiss...

"Say something!" The person before me bore whiskers on each of his cheeks below vibrant azure eyes and bright blond hair...just like his flamboyant personality. It stood out from the grim atmosphere of the dark forest we were in.

"I'm not coming back to Konoha, Naruto. Nothing you do will sway my mind." How could he expect me to change my answer after two years of pursuing my goal? My purpose in life is to avenge my clan by killing the murderer, my own brother. I need to fulfill it at all costs; that's my sole purpose. I must obtain _it_ in order to defeat him, even if that means...

"I knew you would say that!" He assumed an offensive stance, mine moving to mirror his own. "Even if I have to break every bone in your body and drag you, I'll bring you home! I won't break my promise to Sakura-chan! I won't fail this time!" There he goes, mentioning _her_ name. _She's_ all he thinks about, even to this very moment. He does everything with _her_ in mind, desire to please _her_ overriding his rationality. The way he looks at _her_, the way he smiles when he hears _her_ voice...I don't stand a chance.

"Then show me!" I reached back, extracting my sword from its sheath before pointing it at him. No matter what...

"Yeah!" My opponent charged, forming a seal I knew all too well. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" ...I'll kill him!

Multiple clones surrounded him, running near. One approached the original's side, moving his hands over an outstretched palm. "Rasengan!" The others went on, circling me.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

I took a deep breath, placing my fingers over my mouth as I blocked the strikes via my katana. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A great fireball escaped from my lips, immolating the copies.

"Over here!" Amidst the smoke invading the area, Naruto leapt, arm out.

"Chidori!" Our attacks met, a resounding shockwave flooding the area as we tried to surpass the other. However, after many long moments, we bounded away, both unable to win. Naruto recovered quickly, not relenting in his assault. "Die!" I glared, activating my visual prowess as the Ten no Juin blazed across my skin. "Sharingan!" I casted a genjutsu on him, forcing him to a halt as he slumped onto the ground. I slowly approached his motionless frame, lowering my blade. "Goodbye—"

"Not yet!" A crimson chakra poured out of his body, forming a bubbling cloak distinguished by vulpine ears and a single tail. He crouched as he somehow broke free from my spell, snarling. "I won't give up on my friends!" _Of course_ that's all he sees me as. How could I think otherwise? He'll _never_ feel the same...

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!" I channeled voltage through my chokutō, aiming for the extra appendage.

"Oh no you don't!" Three more grew out, taking hold of my weapon and dislodging it before the cover darkened, encompassing his entire stature tautly as he appeared more wicked. "RWAA!"

I was shocked. "What is with this power?" My attention returned to current events as the Jinchūriki growled, scampering on all fours towards me. "Chidori Nagashi!" An electrical current crackled from me, cackling.

"Kyuubi Bīmu!" A ray of scarlet energy shot from the fox's snout, countering the wattage. "Kyuubi Tsuisutā!" A charcoal gust raged, knocking me harshly into a tree. I can't be this weak! I can't be like how I was in the past!

The demon advanced, snapping his jaws. "Chidori Senbon!" The objects flew astray as I threw them, causing the possessed to cry out in pain as his limbs were impaled. "Jagei Jubaku!" A pair of snakes slithered out of my sleeves, wrapping their target in a constricting hold.

"RAWR!" The creature bellowed as he bit their skulls, forcing them to dispel as he gave off another feral roar. My seal abruptly evolved into its second stage, causing my complexion to become grey and my hair to lengthen as wings sprouted. It had come to this...

"Habataku Chidori!" An ebon orb formed in my grasp, the sound of flapping birds splitting the locus.

"Kyuubi Tsuisutā!" The wind suppressed the lightning, forcing me to take to the skies to avoid the resulting damage. "Kyuubi Bīmu!" I acted immediately, narrowly eluding the beam.

I then dove down, weaving the appropriate signs for my next move. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Flames that took on the shapes of mystic dragons launched out, raining into the ground below. I swooped in, picking up my sword in the process as I flew toward my opponent only to be repelled as a sphere of chakra expanded. I flipped midair, attempting to regain balance but to no avail; Naruto utilized the opaqueness of the dust to pounce, trapping me beneath his distorted figure.

"Grrr..." He made to crunch my neck solely for my fist to meet his face, his chin rocking back as I landed another blow. My rival swiftly retaliated, cuffing my cheek. We continued that close combat for what seemed to be an eternity, neither of us relenting.

I smirked as the beast lifted himself to swipe at me, giving me the perfect opportunity. "Chidori Eisō! Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana!" I pierced him twice simultaneously, paralyzing the victim in the process before throwing him into the sky. "Raikō Shishi Rendan!" I leapt after him, dealing him a series of calculated kicks before landing, fingers wrapped in electricity.

"ROOOOOAR!" I glanced up, stunned by what I saw; the wounds I had inflected were recovering at an abnormal rate, closing rapidly as the healer veered sharply, tackling as he crashed into me. I squirmed, struggling to break free but alas, I wouldn't budge. I stared on with fear in my hues as the kitsune bared his teeth, preparing to sever my jugular when...

"NOO!" ...Naruto abruptly screamed, ceasing in the act. The cloak receded, revealing his usual form as he collapsed on top of me. He gazed deep into my eyes. "I can't let Kyuubi influence me this much; I don't want to kill you!" He extracted a kunai, holding it to my throat. "Just return to us! Please!"

Rage filled me as I flipped us over, pressing my blade into his trachea. I ignored the panicked expression he bore as I spoke. "You moronic idiot. What made you think I would change my mind? I have only _one_ goal; to avenge my clan. Nothing else matters. I don't care what you want; you're nothing to me." What am I saying?! That's not what I meant! This couldn't be farther from the truth! "You'll always be a dobe, now and forever!" Who's saying this?! What's happening to me! Why won't my mouth stop?! "Usuratonkachi; that's all you are, useless." Am I really going to do this?! I can't! My hand moved on its own as it hovered above his chest. "Chidori!" No! I don't want to do something I'll regret! However, the rest of my mind overpowered the tiny bit that resisted as a cruel smirk stretched across my lips.

"Don't do this Sasuke!" My body disregarded my soul as the next words slipped out.

"Maybe you should have." I never looked away as I stabbed him in the heart...

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven), Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusionary Technique: Copy Eye Wheel), Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Kyuubi Bīmu (Nine-Tails Beam), Kyuubi Tsuisutā (Nine-Tails Twister), Chidori Senbon (One Thousand Birds A Thousand Long Cylindrical Objects), Jagei Jubaku (Binding Snake Glare Spell), Habataku Chidori (Flapping One Thousand Birds), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), Raikō Shishi Rendan (Lightning Flash Lion Combo)

Translation: dobe=dead-last, Usuratonkachi=Thin Hammer

P.S: I'll update once a week due to my schedule but it _ULTIMATELY_ depends on the amount of _positive_ feedback I get. In other words...if I get an _unsatisfactory_ amount, I'll simply stop since this _ISN'T_ my only ongoing story. If you don't want that, please review! (:

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **darkfrost154** for commenting on it in addition to following, **berry5tz** for evaluating it as well as favoriting plus following, **Bellatrix morgenstern**, **natsuandlucy4ever **preceding **UltimateChallengeMaker** for favoriting and following along with **anna. landrgott** for favoriting beside **nelle13** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Due to the amount of encouragement I received from you all, I've decided to continue this story! Thank you so much! ^_^

You're right **darkfrost154**! Sasuke _REALLY_ is _oblivious_ to Naruto's feelings for him just like in canon! :P

Thanks for the praise! :D

You're _DEFINITELY_ correct **berry5tz**! You know, you make an _EXCELLENT_ point; the Cursed Seal of Heaven _does_ distort reasoning! Great observation! I actually never thought of that! How creative of you! ^_^

Is it okay if I use that idea? (**:**

What happened **Jazz**?! I asked you in the most recent chapter of Not As Simple As It Sounds but you never replied! Did something bad occur?!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe you should have." I never looked away as I stabbed him in the heart...<em>

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as my arm went through his trunk; he never thought I could do it, did he?

I pulled my hand out, watching as crimson liquid flooded out of the recently acquired hole in my target's chest. He stumbled before falling over, struggling to inhale. The light rapidly faded from his hues as he strained to look at me, betrayal clear in his features.

"S-Sasuke...w-why?" He coughed out a pool of blood as he pleaded. Salty streams rolled down his face as he spoke, mixing into the vital fluid.

What is with this pain?! It feels as if I've been ripped in half! Despite that, my mouth articulated on its own, uttering the words I would be remorseful of for the rest of my life. "I don't care what happens to you; you never meant anything to me."

As the final tear was shed, the person before me ceased to breathe, visage locked in an agonized expression as he dropped dead.

As if on cue, the sky started to weep, the rain washing over the area as lightning sent thunderous flashes across the sky. I glanced into a puddle that had gathered beside me, scrutinizing my reflection; my pupils had morphed into three sanguine atomic rings overlapping each other. I _finally_ obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan. With this done, I'm one step closer to avenging my clan at last.

"I'm coming for you, Itachi."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was nothing; that creep was too ill to even offer the slightest resistance. Wasn't he supposed to be one of the Sanin? He didn't even put up a fight! Even when that snake showed his true form as a—well, a snake—as a last resort, my newly enhanced visual prowess made quick work of him; his screams pierced the air as Amaterasu charred his flesh before I sealed him into myself. What a joke.<p>

Itachi...was the challenge I had expected and then some. After the insane lunatic of a terrorist bomber who claimed to be the epitome of 'art' committed an explosive suicide—I using Manda to shield myself from the attempt though croaking it in the process—yet failing, I had found the sought...my own brother. Our conflict was neck in neck; after battling it out via genjutsu, we had moved on to a contest of strength. He was a challenging opponent; despite his slowed reflexes for a reason I don't know accompanied by him coughing out blood, he was still difficult to counter...until I revealed my trump card, my Mangekyō Sharingan. He was surprised that I had actually managed to obtain it, managed to kill my best friend for it...yet I would have _never_ hesitated to do _anything_ if it meant I could murder the slaughterer of my clan. Even though Itachi pushed me to my limit and even forced Orochimaru to come out via his Susanoo only to remove him and the Ten no Juin, my ocular capability had won in the end as I managed to manipulate my black flames into a sword that could impale through all, taking his life at last.

As I surveyed my elder sibling's motionless stature, an unbearable nothingness spontaneously drowned me. Isn't this what I had _always_ wanted since the night of the massacre? Isn't this what I've been dreaming about? Then my do I feel so lonely, so _empty_?!

As the desolation plagued my brain, a recent memory dominated my thoughts...

* * *

><p><em>As I gazed intently at my rival's lifeless form, the Ten no Juin retracted, a plethora of emotions overwhelming me almost immediately. "What have I done?!" I collapsed onto my knees beside the deceased, staring at the glassy orbs that were once filled with brightness.<em>

_Glancing at Naruto, I decided what I must do; I lifted the body into my arms, careful to keep it in my grasp while closing the sightless orbs, never to open again._

_As I walked aimlessly, a sudden wetness slid down my cheeks. Was it the rain? I wasn't so sure as I felt a stinging in my eyes. I gave my best attempt to ignore the nil void I could feel growing inside of me as I continued on, the chasm only expanding with each glimpse to the folded corpse in my arms. __Even as thoughts of my late parents and how I would bring them justice dominated my mind, the intolerable ache just wouldn't vanish._

* * *

><p>How could I have been such an <em>idiot<em>?! How could I have ignored this pain of losing my significant other?! It feels as if I've been burned and drenched in the strongest acid at the same time!

As if my legs had minds of their own, they began to propel me in a certain direction. My eyes widened in shock as I realized where I was going.

Was I even worthy to step foot _there_?!

* * *

><p>My subconsciousness had taken me to an all too familiar spot. I couldn't control myself as another recollection rushed back to me...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Before I knew it, I had stopped before a cliff overlooking a giant waterfall. Ah, how nice it would have been to watch this sight with—no I mustn't say his name...not after what I just did. I gently laid my cargo down before proceeding to unearth the dirt around me.<em>

_Once the hole was deep enough, I carefully took the inanimate human into my arms once more before slowly lowering him into the pit. I stared at his frozen features, lingering at the visage as dirt began to cover it before the soil completely covered it._

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees beside the grave of the one most dear to me, gazing at the patch hiding his macabre corpse. "Naruto, I-I..." Tears immediately gathered, distorting my vision. "I'm so sorry." Saline drops rolled down my face in streams as I kept on staring. "I regret what I did to you with all my heart...with everything that I am." Sobs began to quake my frame. "Oh god I made a terrible mistake, worse than any other! How could I have killed you in cold blood?! How could I have valued vindictiveness before you?!" Agonizing pain assaulted my being as I continued to weep. "I love you...I love you more than anything! I held back because I saw how you looked at Sakura, how you acted towards her! You strived to keep her happy no matter what! How could I have competed with <em>that<em>?!" My emotions overwhelmed me as I poured them out onto the ears which were no longer able to hear. "I can't hold back anymore; I can't deny that I longed to see you smile and I being the cause of it! Zutto aishiteru!" I felt pathetic; why the heck was I crying in front of a dead man?! What was the point?! However, I simply couldn't cease. "But I never had a chance; after what I did to you, after I had betrayed you so badly...how could I possibly expect you to return my love?! You never even felt that way towards me!" My heart broke as I uttered those words. They are _true_ after all. "Even so, you devoted yourself to bringing me back yet I still sought to murder you and succeeded! Kami, why the _h***_ did I?! For revenge?! I feel so empty even after killing Itachi and without you...I'm lonely. WHY THE H*** WAS I SUCH A MORONIC B******?!"

After spending what felt like an eternity before that single spot, I finally managed to escape from the place where my unrequited love rested at.

* * *

><p>No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop myself from returning to that fateful location. I knelt before the burial each time, pleading for forgiveness even though I knew it could never be earned. I had begun putting flowers on top of the dirt, hoping to offer what I could in an attempt to atone for my sin...yet I will <em>never<em> be able to. I'll have to live with the burden of taking the one person who I unconditionally love for the rest of my existence, huh? It serves me right; I do deserve it.

As I made my way towards that locus once more, the sight that greeted me forced my heart into overdrive; the field was dug up, the body nowhere to be found. A dark rage emitted from the depths of my very soul; who would do such a thing?! Did the villagers of Konoha loathe Naruto enough to raid his grave?! My hues bled into a depthless red as that thought crossed my mind; he didn't want that hate! _I_ should have been the target of the despising! It would have spared him of the unreasonable detesting and besides, _I_ am more justified for it!

A twig snapped behind me, drawing my attention to the source. "Who do we have here?"

What I saw next nearly stopped my heart in a devastating shock...

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>: Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)

Translation: Zutto aishiteru=I'll always love you, Kami=God

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank **berry5tz** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **Unwavering Heart** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

You're correct **berry5tz**! Kakashi sure was right! I also feel bad for Sasuke and Naruto but don't worry; it'll get better soon! (:

You'll see who it is! ^_^

We'll see about that, **Jazz**! Who knows; you might be in for a _GREAT_ surprise...bwahahaha! ;)

**_ATTENTION:_** As you may already know, I have a policy to this story; I only update after receiving a _SATISFACTORY_ number of reviews! In other words, one _ISN'T_ enough! If that requirement isn't fulfilled, then I simply won't post. You have been warned.

That explains what occurred last week and will happen from now on. If you _NEVER_ want me to go on a hiatus of sorts here again, then you know what to do!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>What I saw next nearly stopped my heart in a devastating shock...<em>

There before me stood...someone I thought I'd _never_ see again.

"What's with the long face, Sasuke?" The arrival taunted. "Well, it's not as if you were ever happy to see me when I was alive."

The person was all too familiar to me; how could I ever forget the bright blond hair and whisker marks on each cheek that made him stand out as much as his neon orange outfit did?

"Naruto..." I whispered, gasping. "But how?! Are you a ghost?!"

"Close." He smirked, sending chills down my spine. "I'm an Edo Tensei."

As he said that, my eyes suddenly snapped to his...and I completely froze; what used to be radiant azure hues were now as cold as ice, the pitch-black sclerae only serving to make them appear even more macabre.

"Edo...Tensei?" I repeated, disbelieving. "Is _that_ why your body is missing?!"

"You mean my _corpse_? Of course." The reanimated corrected, smiling scathingly. "My summoner sent me here so I could have revenge on you for murdering me."

I glared at the person before me. "You're an imposter! Even though the Naruto I knew was an obnoxious brain-dead idiot, he would _never_ think of seeking fukushū, no matter what; he was too good for tha—"

The deceased burst into unrestrained laughter, cutting me short. "I'm an imposter?! I was too good for that?! How the h*** would _you_ know who I am?!" He screamed as he extracted a kunai, lunging at me. "You don't know me at all!"

I drew my sword, instantly countering the offense. We pushed back and forth for a few moments before bounding away from each other, calculating the next move in the process. "Sakura would be _ashamed_ of you!" I ignored the burning pain in my chest as I mentioned _her_ name. To my absolute astonishment, a sickening grin crossed his face instead.

"Why would she care?! She always loved _you_, not me! How could I possibly compete with _that_?!" He roared. "Even if it isn't that way, I don't care anymore; I understand now that it was nothing but _infatuation_!" My heart skipped a beat; he _never_ loved her?! Do I _finally_ have a chance?! Wait! I can't be thinking about that at a time like this! He _hates_ me and I can't blame him! My stomach dropped at the realization. "Besides," my attention went back to him, "why would you care?! Why would _anyone_?! The village saw me as the Kyuubi no Yōko, not for who I _truly_ was! The few people who noticed the _real_ me weren't enough to erase the pain I suffered! That's why I acted like an obnoxious brain-dead idiot!" The revelation stunned me; I never even thought he felt that way.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, causing me to shiver. "And even my efforts to bring you back went into vain; no matter how hard I had trained to get stronger...it didn't matter in the end, now did it? I'm dead because of _you_! After all I did for _you_!" Naruto's hands moved in a frenzy, weaving seals. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" The draconic flare rammed into the gust, instantly igniting the gale before completely consuming it. However, my opponent was not to be deterred.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A myriad of replicas surrounded me, all of them inhaling deeply before pounding on their ribs. "Fūton: Renkūdan!" Compressed air escaped from their lungs, leveling the surrounding area as they cannoned towards me. In reaction, I manifested Susanoo, blocking the bullets before combusting each in my ebon flames.

As I watched them burn, a horrid regret abruptly struck me. Oh my god! How could I do this _again_?!

"Don't underestimate me!" The blaze was suddenly repelled, replaced by crimson chakra encasing each of them. "Nice Visual Prowess; too bad it's not enough! Did you _really_ think I would be taken down that easily?!" The bunch scampered on all fours, circling me as they gathered energy in their jaws. "Bijūdama!" The bombs were either launched or compressed then shot out, every one of them aimed at me.

"Enton: Kagutsuchi!" Utilizing the remaining Amaterasu, I forged an infernal blade, slicing the balls and beams in half, creating a thick cloud of dust as the katana swept around.

"Kyuubi Bīmu!"

"Kyuubi Tsuisutā!"

Unable to see, I was caught off guard as the combined attacks knocked me down.

Once the area finally cleared, I was met by a wall of sable orbs. "Renzoku Bijūdama!" Even as I worked as fast as I could to neutralize the onslaught, the barrage simply overpowered me as more struck than could be blocked, shattering my guardian.

The bunch homed in on me, snarling in a feral manner as they sized me up. "Chidori Nagashi!" The electricity rained out, paralyzing all of them. Taking advantage of the situation, I stood back up. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana! Chidori Eisō!" I swung the twin offenses rapidly, dispersing the clones and leaving me with the true thing before thrusting both directly into his chest.

"Stabbing me in the heart again, aren't you Sasuke?" My eyes widened in shock as I realized what I had just done. Within his cloak, the gruesome smile he gave off made him even more sinister. "That's all you know, huh? All you know is how to betray me, huh? You _always_ stabbed me in the heart with your cruel words and actions! And now you're doing it for real...again!" As he shouted those accusations, his cover pushed out, dislodging the weapons while forcing me into a tree. I was stunned as debris began to surround the wound, patching it up until the point it appeared as if nothing had happened. He's so strong...I can't put up a front. The Jinchūriki advanced, pinning me as another sphere was being formed. "I'll show you how I felt when you killed me!"

As I stared into the growing globe, I closed my eyes in defeat. What was the point of resisting? I no longer have a purpose in life; I already avenged my clan by slaying its murderer...yet all I got was emptiness. Besides, he's right; I deserve to die for ending his life without a second thought. "Do it." I whispered.

The possessed seemed to falter. "What?!"

I sighed. "Kill me. I no longer have anything to live for; my brother is dead and so are you. I was stupid enough to kill the one I love in cold blood and for what? Revenge? It wasn't worth it at all and all I did was utterly destroy myself. I don't deserve to be alive while you're not."

Naruto froze. "Did you just say—"

"That I love you?" I finished. "Yeah." I averted my gaze. "But what's the point? I don't have a chance; I never did. You spent all your time on Sakura and devoted yourself to her even after she rejected you over and over again. It doesn't matter that it turned out to be a petty crush; why should I think you could _possibly_ be mine? Even though I secretly longed for you, all I ever did was hurt you, placing revenge above you...and look where it got me; I took you for granted and lost you for good in the end. This is the least I can do to make up for my mistakes."

I clenched my lids shut, anticipating the worst solely to be astonished as droplets fell onto my face. Glancing up, I was shocked to find them originating from his orbs as the shroud started to recede. "I had no idea you felt that way, Sasuke; I thought you simply didn't care."

"I always did, Naruto." Before I could stop myself, I reached out, stroking the whisker marks on his cheeks while wiping the tears away. "It's just...I'm not well versed in baring my emotions."

"Don't I know that." He snickered before becoming somber. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing to _you_ although I have no idea if that is even forgivable." I glimpsed into his dulled hues. "I'm sorry for all I did and said to you; you don't deserve it."

"It's fine; don't mention it." He shrugged. "By the way, I don't want to kill you anymore."

"Figures." I smirked.

"Teme." The blond mumbled before doing the unexpected; he leaned forward, capturing my lips in his own. The contact lasted for only a few seconds, but left my mouth tingling in a pleasant way.

"What was _that_ for?!" I was honestly suprised; not that I didn't like it. No, I didn't; I _loved_ it.

The boy grinned. "Aren't we each other's first kiss? And second?"

"Y-Yeah...so?" I blushed at the memory I came to cherish the most. I believed I would _never_ have a repeat of that...until now.

"I intend to keep it that way." Naruto beamed. "I'll give you a chance, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation), Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet), Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball), Enton: Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord), Kyuubi Bīmu (Nine-Tails Beam), Kyuubi Tsuisutā (Nine-Tails Twister), Renzoku Bijūdama (Continuous Tailed Beast Balls), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)

Translation: fukushū=revenge, Kyuubi no Yōko=Nine-Tailed Demon Fox

_**ATTENTION: JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT NECROPHILIA; NECROPHILIA IS DEFINED AS AN ATTRACTION TOWARDS CORPSES. IN THIS STORY, SASUKE IS NOT ATTRACTED TO NARUTO BECAUSE HE'S DEAD, IT'S BECAUSE HE'S STILL THE SAME PERSON SASUKE FELL IN LOVE WITH EDO TENSEI OR NOT! IF I GET FLAMED FOR BEING SOME SORT OF DERANGED SICKO OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, THEN IT WILL BE RETURNED INDEFINITELY!**_

There, you all have been warned. Don't say I didn't. It's not my fault if you decided to skip that. Just saying.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **J4sm1n4** plus **Sayuri36ani** for favoriting and following, **izzyrawr**, **Nell1994** preceding **Eternity09** for following as well as **moonlightclock** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Due to the amount of favorites and follows I have received on this story during the previous chapter, I've decided to update even though I only got one review! However, this was postponed since I wanted to finish Not As Simple As It Sounds last week...sorry about that! Well here it is! (:

I never knew that **Jazz**! Wow! That sounds like it's going to be _TONS_ of fun! :D

I'd be pretty sad if you decided to flame me but I'm glad you didn't! :3

By the way, Kurama's back as well hence Naruto being able to enter Version 2 even as an Edo Tensei. Do you want him to show up as an actual character? If so, just say the word! (:

Congratulations for answering all parts of the Not As Simple As It Sounds trivia correctly! You win a one-shot!

I approve of your idea and will get to writing it out as soon as I finish **berry5tz**'s one-shot! ;)

I'm glad you like the ending and good luck on your exam! ^_^

**_ATTENTION:_** As it has been a week since I have posted the finale of Not As Simple As It Sounds, the trivia there is _OFFICIALLY CLOSED_!

In other words, if you try to answer it now...I'll ignore _EVERY ONE OF THEM_! If you wanted a one-shot, then you should have attempted _BEFORE_ the deadline! Don't blame me since it has been _MORE THAN_ 168 hours since then! /:

As of now...**berry5tz**, **Jazz**, and **The Corrupted Nerd** are all winners to the trivia! Great job! XD

Also, the winner of the second part is..._NO ONE_! Why?! Because _NOBODY EVEN TRIED_! Oh _COME ON_! All I asked was for a cute picture of Shippūden Sasuke and Naruto together as a couple! What was _SO_ hard about _THAT_?! _Huh_, _HUH_?! I would _LOVE_ to know! You could have won _A SECOND ONE-SHOT_! If you _SIMPLY_ weren't interested, then you should have _TOLD ME_ instead of just leaving me hanging! _GEEZ_! DX

If you decided to change your mind and enter either now or later...it's _TOO LATE_ since it's _ALSO OFFICIALLY CLOSED_! :O

I'm not blaming any specific person, it's just...I'm upset and disappointed. I thought I was being _GENEROUS_ by offering to write one-shots of others' requests but I guess people simply don't care. Fine. It hurts you know, throwing your heart and soul out there only to receive _ALMOST NOTHING_ in return. That's just _SAD_. ):

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>"I intend to keep it that way." Naruto beamed. "I'll give you a chance, Sasuke."<em>

I was stunned. Is this all a dream?! It's just _too_ good to be true! This must be a cruel trick played on me by my own brain!

"Hello! Earth to teme!" The blond huffed, snapping my attention back to him. "What do you think I am, a figment of your imagination?! Geez! I mean it when I said I forgive you! I'm not lying nor are you to yourself!" I was frozen by his words; it was as if he had read my mind!

"How in the world could you _possibly_ do that?!" I retorted, vehemently adamant to what I just heard. "I did _unspeakable_ things to you; I disregarded you, looked down upon you, refused to listen to you, betrayed you, hurt you over and over again, and even killed you! I ended your precious dream of becoming Hokage and proving your worth—"

"It doesn't matter to me anymore!" The scream caught me off-guard. "Yes, I wanted to become Hokage so I could be seen by everyone for who I am...but I realized something quite some time ago; without your acknowledgement, all of that means _nothing_!" I was taken aback. "Ever since we first met, I had been pushing myself so I could be someone worthy of being your equal, your rival! I needed your praise to even feel good about myself! I was too blinded by my infatuation with Sakura-chan to figure this out earlier!" He slowly leaned closer to my face as I was rendered motionless. "Without you, it's as if I don't even exist; you're more important to me than the entire village _combined _you know!"

Something within me snapped; I fisted my hands into his hair, smashing his lips onto mine. I released him seconds later, a soft smile gracing my visage. "Is that so?"

A responding grin stretched past his eyes. "Believe it!"

* * *

><p>"How about <em>this<em> spot?!"

After reconciling, Naruto and I decided to find a place to live. It's not as if we could simply return to Konoha—what with me being a missing-nin and him literally being the walking dead.

I nodded. "It's perfect." We stood before a large clearing surrounded by luscious trees, the majestic roar of water cascading down endless heights clearly audible from where we were. "We have just one thing left to do." My guardian surrounded me at that moment, summoning a gigantic katana with it.

"Yeah!" My partner beamed, positioning his fingers into an X formation. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones spontaneously materialized around their creator in multiple puffs of smoke, all crouching confidently.

"Susanoo: Zan!" The blade swept forward, chopping down a row of trees in one fell swoop.

My companion clasped his palms together, the replicas rushing outward at the cue. "Henge no Jutsu!" The copies morphed into Fūma Shuriken on command, each slicing through a trunk with ease. My manifestation acted immediately, catching them all to prevent any excessive noise from being made.

We exchanged a satisfied glance as I dispelled my technique. "Let's get started!"

* * *

><p>We spent the next few hours working nonstop, Naruto and I collaborating on assembly—including the digging of a strong foundation as well as the nailing of the wood—as more of his duplicates—having disguised themselves as regular civilians of course—spread out to buy furniture from various sources. The rest of us finished the exterior in record time, the purchasers returning with what we needed in a myraid of scrolls as we were waiting.<p>

After a flurry of activity followed by mass dispersing, we exited to observe what we had just constructed. My rival crossed his arms in pride. "Will you look at that?" A small cabin stood before us, its size adding to the coziness for two occupants. Windows—plus curtains, obviously—were on all sides as a chimney poked from the roof. The inside was of a traditional Japanese house; each room was separated by walls lined in paper as sliding doors were hinged on. It was indeed a job well accomplished.

"That took _forever_!" He whined. "At least we have somewhere to live in!"

"A home..." Smirking, I met his eyes only to freeze in shock; an empty black stared at me, contrasting greatly with the vibrant azure I associated them with. Memories crashed into me, what I had done to him right until then flashing through inevitably. What was I _thinking_?! How could I _possibly_ be happy when I ended _his_ chance of happiness?!

"Oi Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself!" I snapped my attention to him once more. "I know what's going on in that skull of yours; you're regretting what you did to me _again_, aren't you?!" He grabbed my shoulders, sighing. "The past is in the past, let bygones be bygones, that's life...whatever! What I'm _trying_ to say is that you shouldn't drown yourself in 'what if's and 'what could have been's; that's just _not_ healthy! Besides, I _already_ forgave you so what's the point of moping around teme?! _HUH_?!"

I gave a genuine smile at his words. "...You're right."

"I know I am!" Naruto grinned. "Believe it!" As we went back inside hand in hand, a single thought lurked in the depths of my mind.

"This is the start of a new beginning."

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>: Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Susanoo: Zan (He With The Ability To Help By All Means: Slash), Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)

Translation: Fūma Shuriken=Wind Demon Shuriken

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **NarupokeeAurorafan** in addition to **ehkhshadow24** for following as well as **Yuuka-90** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm glad you're back **Jazz**! That picture sounds _ADORABLE_! It's such a shame that I can't see it but that's okay! ^_^

By the way, it's fine if you don't want the second one-shot. Thanks for telling me instead of leaving me hanging! (:

What did you think of Chapter 698? I'm curious! I was _ECSTATIC_ after reading it! SASUNARU GALORE! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>"This is the start of a new beginning."<em>

* * *

><p>"Ohayō!"<p>

The rays of dawn abruptly struck my face, causing me to stir from my rest. I made to turn away from the light only to pause as I realized that something unfamiliar was wrapped around my waist. Snapping my lids open, I was met by a most beautiful sight; my lover was beaming brightly at me, the radiance easily outshining the sun. The grin widened as I returned the embrace, his hold on me tightening as a result. As the memories of the day before flooded back to me, a smile couldn't help but grace my lips.

"Good morning to you too." I leaned in, pecking him softly. He eagerly responded, deepening the kiss.

I could get used to waking up like this.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!"<p>

As I was washing myself, the smell of breakfast wafted into the room. Finishing up, I quietly approached the kitchen and smirked at what I saw; Naruto stood in front of the stove, cooking. Too concentrated on the task at hand, he didn't take notice as I snuck up on him until it was too late.

"Teme!" The blond swiveled, scowling as he gazed at the smug expression spread across my visage. "You'll pay for—" The yell immediately morphed into a moan as I dragged my mouth along his neck, reveling in the sounds slipping past. My fingers migrated to the small of his back as I thrust my tongue into his throat, attempting to swallow him whole. Our appendages fought for dominance, the struggle raging on until a familiar pressure in my chest forced me to pull apart.

I glared as my rival proudly displayed his triumph. "Yeah! Guess who just won? M—" His features twisted in those of horror. "OH NO!" I chuckled as my partner rushed back to the pan, frantically grasping a spatula and shoving it into the bottom of the object of his focus.

Naruto suddenly glanced over his shoulder, leering at me. "Sit." I exhaled as I went towards the table, obeying. "Don't distract me like that! You're lucky that nothing was burned!" He followed shortly afterwards with the dishes in tow, grumbling angrily under his breath. "Happy?!"

My eyes widened at the sight before me; a multitude of onigiri covered in okaka shavings occupied one plate as eggs fried to perfection—in addition to soy sauce in the shapes of the Uchiha and Uzumaki emblems being atop the yolks—resided in the other. A cup of what appeared to be tomato juice was slammed onto the surface, completing the set. "These are—"

"All your favorite foods, _DUH_!" The chef interrupted, huffing. "What are you waiting for?! Even though I used to eat mostly ramen, I _still_ know how to make other things!"

I conceded, sighing as I grabbed a rice ball. "Itadakimasu." I took a bite...and was instantly sent into bliss; I felt as if I was in _heaven_ as I consumed the hearty offering.

Naruto glowed. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

I could get used to having meals like this.

* * *

><p>"Chidori!"<p>

"Rasengan!"

We were outside of our home, fighting to hone our skills. I was hesitant at first but due to some persuasion—like how he couldn't feel pain—along with the fact that he could regenerate, I reluctantly agreed. We exchanged fist to fist, blow to blow, jutsu to jutsu yet our attacks matched in strength, requiring more effort from both of us to surpass the other. I had _never_ felt more _alive_.

We lain on the ground as our session ended at last, catching our breaths. Naruto crawled over, stopping by my side. "Stay still, Sasuke." A green light emitted from his palms as they hovered above my chest, slowly rejuvenating a wound there.

I was surprised. "It that—"

"Shōsen Jutsu?" The recoverer finished. "Yeah. During my training, I had attained more control over my chakra. Therefore, I decided to learn this since it could've saved my or another's life."

"What about you?" I quirked a brow. "Don't you need to be tended to too?"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't I already tell you this, teme?! Edo Tenseis pretty much repair themselves, so it _doesn't matter_ if they're neglected or not!" He leaned in, our skins beginning to touch. "Just _shut up_ and allow me heal you!"

I shrugged, letting him do as he pleased. Man, it was _nice_ that my lover was the one to fix my bruises.

I could get used to sparring like this.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wait up!"<p>

I was just about to take my evening stroll, enjoying the night air right when my partner ran towards me.

I paused, glimpsing at him. "Do you need something, usuratonkachi?"

"Teme!" The dobe grumbled, retorting. "Anyways, I want to join you! After all, isn't this one of your _favorite_ things to do?" He scoffed at the stunned look I gave him. "What?! I know you better than you think!"

I blushed, moving away. "Fine."

"Yeah!" He caught up, clasping my hand in his. It seemed as if our fingers were _made_ for the other, what with how they fit together so...naturally. "Look up there!" He pointed at the sky, drawing my attention. An innumerable amount of twinkling lights shone from above, illuminating the darkness. Combined with the majestic waterfall we had halted before, the sight was...celestial. "How is it?"

"It's...wonderful." At that moment, a pair of arms wrapped me into a warm hug. Glancing over, I was met by somebody even more divine than anything else.

I could get used to taking walks like this.

* * *

><p>"Hey there..."<p>

I opened the door to our room, stifling a yawn only to freeze at what beheld me; Naruto was resting on his elbows on our mattress in his pajamas, smiling confidently. He then approached my shell-shocked form, stealing a kiss. "It's time to go to bed." The speaker snatched my elbow, dragging me towards our destination before laying me on it. We made out, our tongues mingling as we explored each other's bodies. I could _never_ get sick of the taste of miso as it invaded my senses.

I broke the contact once the need for oxygen became too great, Naruto using the opportunity to unfold the sheet and cover us with it. As I closed my eyes, strong limbs enclosed me, causing me to snuggle into the welcoming hold.

I could get used to sleeping like this.

* * *

><p>Every moment I had spent with him...was like a dream; all was <em>perfect<em>, flaws nonexistent. I was afraid that I would wake up any minute and be alone...but my light never left me. With each second, I could feel the icy armor I had built around myself since my clan was murdered melt; I fell deeper and deeper in love. Even though the object of my affections never echoed those words, I wasn't bothered; him staying with me even after all I did to him was more than enough. All I did to him. Before I realized it, it became a year since then...

"Why are you so glum, teme?" My partner rested his chin on my shoulder, staring up at me.

I gazed back at him. "Today's the anniversary of—"

"My death?" I was stunned by the neutral tone he applied, seeming as if we were discussing a random stranger. He took notice of that. "I already _told_ you this Sasuke; I forgive you and hold _nothing_ against you!" He spoke once more before I could retort. "Besides, I probably would've remained infatuated to Sakura-chan and not have realized my feelings for you if I was still alive!"

I froze at the declaration. "Do you mean—"

"That I love you too?" The confessor smiled softly, rendering me speechless. "Of course. It's as if we're bound by fate; how could I _not_?"

All thoughts fled my mind as I scooped him into my arms, kissing him deeply. I was _elated_ as I automatically received a response.

"Aishiteru..." I whispered as I slowly pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

Naruto pecked my lips, the same expression prevalent on his features. "Aishiteru mata..."

From that moment on, I knew exactly what I wanted to happen for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>: Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)

Translation: Ohayō=Good morning, onigiri=rice ball, okaka=dried, fermented, and smoked skipjack tuna, Itadakimasu=Thanks for the food, Aishiteru=I love you, mata=also

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **sasu. uchiha. enemy** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

It's okay **Jazz**! (:

No problem! XD

I'm glad you were! I was too and was _HOPING_ for Sakura and Kakashi to find their arms and reattach them...but that didn't happen. In fact, I was _REALLY_ disappointed with the ending! Chapter 699 was _GREAT_...except for the _STUPID_ head poke Sasuke gave Sakura. Really? _REALLY?! _Geez! Other than that, it was _AWESOME_ yet for Chapter 700..._BOO! _No offense, but I _HATE_ it! Unfortunately, I _AM_ a yaoi fangirl—even though SasuNaruSasu _ISN'T_ just yaoi since it _ACTUALLY_ has something to be based off of other than them both being male—and I was _SHOCKED BEYOND BELIEF_ upon seeing it! What the _H_*** occurred?! When did Naruto _FINALLY_ requite Hinata's feelings?! I guess it's going to be explained in 'Naruto the Last' but _REALLY?!_ It takes a _FREAKING_ _MOVIE_ to disprove what _ALL_ of the Naruto series is hinting at?! NaruHina isn't _SO_ bad to me but I am _NOT_ watching it and what makes me _SICK_ is that Sasuke got together with _SAKURA_ of all people! She was one of his _F_****** fangirls, no different from Ino nor any of the others! Where's the _DEVELOPMENT?!_ Did she _ACTUALLY_ ever get to know him?! Will it be explained in the movie _TOO?!_ OH. MY. GOD. If Sakura sacrificed _EVERYTHING_ for Sasuke, what does that make _NARUTO?!_ Who was the one who chased after Sasuke for like _FOUR_ freaking years, training _RELENTLESSLY_ and _REFUSING_ to give up on him even when he became a part of the Akatsuki and tried to _DESTROY_ Konoha?! It was NARUTO UZUMAKI, _NOT_ SAKURA HARUNO! In fact, her resolve was _FAR_ weaker than his; she wanted to kill Sasuke in order to 'relieve him of his burden' while Naruto went out of his way to _UNDERSTAND_ Sasuke and even offered to die _WITH_ him—Sakura even _ADMITTED_ that—and didn't Sasuke say "I'm not interested in her at all" in Chapter 693?! What happened to _THAT?! _Was he 'in denial'?! Did he _SUDDENLY_ develop feelings for her?! When did _THAT_ happen?! Do you know how many chapters are named 'Naruto and Sasuke'?! _FIVE! FREAKING FIVE! _Are there any called 'Sasuke and Sakura' or 'Naruto and Hinata'?! If there is, _PLEASE_ tell me! What happened to Sasuke's and Naruto's bond?! What happened to _COMMON SENSE?!_ I guess it was thrown out the window with the creation of Chapter 700! Chapter 700 is more like a _BS_ fanfic that was crapped out by some homophobic fascist! It was _WAY_ too rushed and made _NO SENSE_. _WHAT. SO. EVER._ Did Chapter 698 _SOMEHOW_ vaporize from the canon plot?! GOD! _THAT_ should have been the ending or _AT LEAST_ Chapter 699, _NOT_ Chapter 700! DX

I guess the kids are okay. I guess they're...cute. I just wish their names are not 'Bolt' and 'Salad' even if they're _ACTUALLY_ spelled as 'Boruto' and 'Sarada'. No offense. Himawari is fine, I just wish they showed more of her. However, there is _ONE_ thing that _P_***** me off; if Boruto and Sarada have the _SAME_ relationship as Naruto and Sasuke yet _THEY_ get together, I will _EXPLODE_ with fury since that could have been Naruto and Sasuke yet due to them both being male, it's _IMPOSSIBLE_. Yes, I know of the guy-on-guy and girl-on-girl techniques Konohamaru invented, Naruto's Reverse Harem Technique—which he practiced _MORE_ than the Rasengan according to him himself—as well as the _THREE_ kisses Sasuke and Naruto shared—'Naruto' episode 3, 'Naruto Shippūden' episode 194, a few openings and fillers reminding us of their first, and the OVA 'Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den'—but apparently, homosexuality _DOESN'T_ _ACTUALLY_ exist in this universe. I find it _HARD_ to believe that Sasuke is 'straight'—Naruto is easier to comprehend but I honestly think he's bi. Yes, I know of Charasuke in 'Road to Ninja' but _COME ON_, almost _ALL_ of the alternates are _OPPOSITES_ of the originals so it makes sense that Charasuke is a straight playboy and yes, I know Sasuke had focused _ALL_ of his efforts on revenge and didn't bother with _ANYONE ELSE—_unless he was _FORCED_ to—but if he _REALLY_ cared for Sakura as much as he's 'supposed to', why didn't he try to kill _HER_ instead of Naruto in order to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan?! Don't you have to kill your _CLOSEST_ friend?! If he _ACTUALLY_ loved her, why didn't he target _HER?!_ Wouldn't _SHE_ have been the _CLOSEST_ to him if that were _TRUE?!_ Besides, she would have been _MUCH_ easier to kill! If it's for the sake of having children to continue their clans, isn't there such thing as _M-PREG_ or _AT LEAST_ having Naruto use his Oiroke no Jutsu to have him become an _ACTUAL_ girl?! ToT

I'm sorry if this rant offended you but I _DID_ say for you to prepare yourself, right? If I get flamed for this by some NaruHina or SasuSaku shippers or simple homophobes, now you'll know how it feels like—even though this _ISN'T_ a flame, it's an expression of my _RAGING_ emotions from what went on in the last two chapters, remember freedom of speech and I'm _NOT PURPOSELY _attacking those whose ideas are _DIFFERENT_ from mine—and I'll simply flame back. I still appreciate Kishimoto's fifteen years of dedication to this series and his _INCREDIBLE_ work, I just wish there was a better ending if not an open one that allows SasuNaruSasu to survive. I _KNEW_ that SasuNaruSasu _WOULD NEVER_ become canon due to 'Naruto' being a shounen manga yet an _OPEN ENDING_ would have left _SO_ much more to the imagination _INCLUDING_ them getting together! :O

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>From that moment on, I knew exactly what I wanted to happen for the rest of my life.<em>

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, teme?"<p>

I glanced up, meeting expectant hues. I couldn't blame him; I had vanished for days, a sole note the only trace I had left behind.

I smirked. "Somewhere." The pout I had received for my answer caused me to chuckle. If only you knew...

"Come on Sasuke, tell me!" Naruto demanded, narrowing his eyes. Oh how I wanted to give into that _adorable_ expression...

"You'll see." I approached my lover, pecking his lips. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. How could I go on without this for _that_ long? However, it will _all_ be worthwhile in the end...

I took him by the wrist, leading him outside. "What the—"

"Just wait." My statement hushed any forthcoming complaints, the rest of the journey silent as we walked deeper into the forest. The majestic roar of the waterfall grew louder and louder until it became almost deafening as we reached our destination. The sun casted its brilliant rays into the multitude of flying droplets, a grand rainbow resulting from the numerous refractions. This is the _perfect_ scene for what I'm about to do...

"Why are we here?" That one question snapped me out of my thoughts, drawing my gaze to his curious orbs. I intertwined my fingers in his, smiling at the surprised gasp the action elicited.

I cleared my throat, bracing myself for what was to occur. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been the brightest point of my existence ever since we first met. Even though it seemed as if I hated you..." I couldn't help but blush at the resulting chortle, "you made me feel as though I wasn't alone; when I found out what happened to you, I felt...relieved. I enjoyed every moment we had when we were in a team and I savored those kisses we shared accidental or not." I wiped away the tears that began flowing. "I regret _everything_ I did and said to you in the Shūmatsu no Tani; you probably know me better than anyone else _combined_ but what I regret most of all is ending your life. With that, I ended your dreams yet you forgave me for it all. There's nothing I can _possibly_ be more grateful for. Every fiber of me was filled with pain as my soul was tortured every second I was without you. The year we spent together here...has been the _best_ moments of my life and I want to continue that. Will you—" A sudden push shoved me onto the ground, cutting my speech off. Anger coursed through me uncontrollably at the sign of rejection. "What the—"

"STAY DOWN!" And that's when I saw it; a drop of fluid zipped past, nearly striking me. My gaze followed the path the projectile had taken, my eyes widening in shock as a guy bearing bleached hair framing a Kirigakure Hitai-ate above white pupils set in ebon sclera stared back at me.

"He reminds me of someone I had seen at one of Orochimaru's hideouts..." The words seemed to leave me as if on their own. Six other people entered the scene, further stunning me as I identified one of them to be Zabuza Momochi, the same man we had faced together long ago as a squad...

"During my travels with Ero-sennin, he told me about the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū." Naruto explained. "That explains the seven who are after us, including Zabuza. The one who aimed that Mizudeppō no Jutsu at us is Mangetsu Hōzuki. Out of them all, he's probably considered the _most_ deadly despite not currently having a sword due to being able to wield every blade they possess. We've got to be careful." He next crossed his fingers, summoning a copy. "Go and gather intel on what's going on."

The replica gave a salute, forming his own seal. "Henge no Jutsu!" The caster transformed into a peregrine falcon, taking off.

At that moment, the septet descended, surrounding us. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" A thick mist erupted from Zabuza's mouth, obscuring the entire area.

"We have to be careful." The blond instructed. "They might pull off Sairento Kiringu, so we have to watch each other's backs."

"Right." I then slammed my hand onto the ground, concentrating my chakra. "Chidori Nagashi!" The current zipped through the ground, causing our enemies to cry out in pain as it made contact with them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Multiple shadow clones appeared, forming a protective ring around us. "Rasengan!" The spheres were created via each other's aid, illuminating the fog before homing on in their targets.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Fabrications of water gathered, rushing at us.

"Chidori Eisō!" The spear of lightning shot out of my palm, impaling each manifestation. I was just about to pierce the originals when a whirling sound caught my attention; a huge cleaver bearing a hole near the tip flew, twirling at me. I attempted to get out of the way only for a sphere of liquid to ensnare me, preventing me from moving.

Zabuza smirked as he kept a mitt on the prison. "There's no escaping my Suirō no Jutsu! Meet your end through my Hisenken!"

"Don't you dare!" My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the person who stood in the path of the Kubikiribōchō.

"NARUTO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The words ripped from my lungs. I watched in desolate horror as he stood absolutely still, allowing the knife to decapitate him. "NARUTO!"

"Heh, there goes your boyfriend." The rest snickered at the cruel remark. I snarled in a feral manner, activating my Mangekyō Sharingan and set to ignite him in the inferno blaze of my Amaterasu just as the offender was sliced in half, beating me to the punch as the prison dissipated.

"Don't forget that I'm an Edo Tensei, so I can't be killed my normal methods." I swiveled around, astonished at what beheld me; dust swirled around my lover as he approached me, picking me up. "Unfortunately, they've been reanimated as well, so they won't die." As if on cue, debris whirled around Zabuza, repairing the damage dealt. "We have to be careful."

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

"Rairyū no Tatsumaki!"

The twin dragons of opposing elements rose up, roaring as they crashed back down. Naruto and I took each other's backs as we prepared our own offenses in retaliation.

"Chidori Eisō!"

"Fūton: Renkūdan!"

The javelin bisected the typhoon while the bullet dispersed the second, dispelling both. We barely had time to turn around before the swordsman wielding dual blades rushed at us, tools held like birch rods.

"Raitō Jutsu: Rakurai!" At that moment, thunderbolts roared across the sky, soaring down toward the conductors.

"I won't let you!" Naruto declared as he got in front of me. "Fūton: Daitoppa!" The howling winds collided into the electricity, insulating it and preventing it from striking the ground.

"Rongusōdo ninja āto: Waiyā haritsuke!" The needle-like ken weaved about, ensnaring the clones. I watched in horror as they were hung as if on crucifixes, unable to move as each was stabbed.

"Kebari Senbon!" The second without a weapon aimed his hair, shooting them like missiles at his targets. Unable to bear anymore, I sprinted to the line of fire, calling upon my guardian to block the barrage.

"Got you!" A scroll of Kibaku Fuda was unraveled around my Susanoo, enmeshing it. "Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi!" The tags detonated, the resulting explosion disintegrating my defense.

Almost instantaneously, Mangetsu emerged from the ground right next to me, holding a finger next to my temple as if it were a pistol. "Mizudeppō no Juts—"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The onslaught of clones joined their creator as they swarmed the area, crimson chakra bubbling around all of them as nine tails grew out of every one. They infested the shifter, manifesting rotating stars in each of their palms. "FŪTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" The daggers were hurled, shredding the victim to pieces. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH HURTING SASUKE!" More were formed and thrown, rending the rest. "ROOOOAAAR!"

"Calm down!" My voice reached his ears, snapping him out of it and returning him to normal as the replicas vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Sasuke?" My partner called, disoriented.

I turned back to him, smiling. "Thank you." I then extracted seven kunai wrapped in a Fūin Fuda per handle, tossing them into the regenerating bodies. Ebon markings bled from the knives, creeping across the skin toward their backs, effectively disabling them. "Now that they're sealed, we don't have to worry about fighting them."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good." At that moment, the 'peregrine falcon' returned, reverting into his original form. "What did you find?"

The bunshin struggled to catch his breath as words began spilling out. "There's a war going on!"

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>: Mizudeppō no Jutsu (Water Gun Technique), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique), Sairento Kiringu (Soundless Murder Technique), Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current), Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique), Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear), Hisenken (Flying Revolving Sword), Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique), Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation), Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique), Rairyū no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet), Raitō Jutsu: Rakurai (Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt), Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Rongusōdo ninja āto: Waiyā haritsuke (Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion), Kebari Senbon (Hair Needle A Thousand Long Cylindrical Objects), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means), Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi (Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death), Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)

Translation: Shūmatsu no Tani=Valley of the End, Kirigakure=Village Hidden by Mist, Hitai-ate=Forehead Protector, Ero-sennin=Perverted Hermit, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū=Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kubikiribōchō=Decapitating Carving Knife, ken=sword, Kibaku Fuda=Explosive Tag, Fūin Fuda=Sealing Tag

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** and **larkin** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Yep **Jazz**, the war is going on! ):

I pretty much vented last chapter so that's why it was like that. I _REALLY_ don't care if Chapter 700 is the ending or if it's an epilogue; IT _STILL SUCKS! AT LEAST_ air 'Naruto the Last' _FIRST_ so everything would make _A LOT_ more sense! After all, it's _SUPPOSED_ _TO EXPLAIN_ how everyone gets together, right?! It's as if Chapter 700 was simply _CRAPPED OUT_ with how it was put _RIGHT_ after Chapter 699 with _NOTHING_ to clarify it! :O

I agree! I _STRONGLY_ dislike—to the point of _HATING_—SasuSaku! There is _NO GENUINE SUPPORT_ after all and it's _EXACTLY_ the same as shipping Sasuke with _ANY_ of his fangirls! GEEZ! NaruHina is _A BIT_ more bearable yet I _STILL LOATH ALL_ of Chapter 700! DX

As for the children's names, I get what you mean; your explanations make _SO_ much sense and are _REALLY_ creative! No offense, but that _DOESN'T MEAN_ I like their names! I guess 'Boruto' isn't _TOO_ terrible yet for 'Sarada', why didn't they just name her 'Abura' or _ANYTHING BESIDES 'SARADA' INSTEAD?!_ After all, it _ACTUALLY_ means 'oil' in Japanese, sounds _WAY_ better—_IN MY OPINION OF COURSE_—than 'Sarada', _ALSO_ looks feminine, and is _MUCH_ easier to interpret! Besides, who names their kid 'Salad'?! Ò_Ó

I have _NOTHING_ against Himawari except I wish they showed _MORE_ of her! ToT

Thanks **larkin**! I feel that way too! Where the _H_*** did most of those pairings come from?! Why the _F_*** does it take a _FREAKING MOVIE_—that will air _A FULL MONTH_ after the end of 'Naruto'—_JUST_ to disprove what _ALL_ of the series itself is hinting at?! The 'romance' will not only be _SPONTANEOUS_ but _BS_ too! I'm glad you agree with me! ^_^

I enjoyed my Thanksgiving break! Thank goodness for it! Unfortunately, school resumes _TOMORROW _for me! However, I'll try my best to update! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p><em>The bunshin struggled to catch his breath as words began spilling out. "There's a war going on!"<em>

There were no elements in existence which could possibly express the absolute shock we had felt upon hearing that news. "What?" The question slipped from my lips.

The clone started to speak once more. "A huge mass of shinobi had been sent to seek out the Akatsuki who have continued to hunt the Jinchūriki!"

"The Jinchūriki?!" The original echoed. "From what I've heard before, almost all of them have been caught and had their Bijuu extracted except for—"

"Hachibi and Kyuubi." The replica finished. "The Shinobi Rengōgun—which had been formed after the most recent Gokage Kaidan—are fiercely defending Killer B, the Jinchūriki of Eight-Tails, while searching for you. The Akatsuki has been _very_ active as of late so their worry is founded."

"So they've been hunting Naruto down..." Worry nearly overwhelmed me at the revelation; will our time together be cut short?! What will they _say_ upon seeing us together?!

"Wait!" The exclamation cut through my thoughts, returning my attention to the matter at hand. "This doesn't make _any_ sense!"

I quirked a brow at that. "What doesn't?"

"I'm an Edo Tensei. Unfortunately, I have no idea who the caster is yet I have reason to believe that they're a member of the Akatsuki." The elaborator held his chin, features pensive. "If that's the case, why was I sent out and why haven't I been forced back?"

"Wasn't your purpose to kill me?" I pondered.

He scratched his neck almost sheepishly. "I did that on my own due to the raging emotions I had felt as I died; I wasn't given an _actual_ goal."

"Do you think that they'll take control of you again and bring you back against your will?" I _really_ hoped that that wasn't the truth...

"No; I had managed to break free from their possession upon hearing your confession at that time." I couldn't help the blush that crept up. "I'm not worrying about that; what I _am_ worried about is the caster homing in on us. We would be in danger then."

"Then what are we going to do?" Apprehension colored my voice. "Why haven't they moved _earlier_ if that's the case?!"

"Wakaranai." He shook his head. "What I _do_ know is that we _must_ find _them_ first. As to how, I have _no_ _clue_."

An idea suddenly came to me. "Why don't we try detecting them? With my Mangekyō Sharingan," both activated right then, "I can identify their chakra that remains on you and using your sensory abilities, we should be able to track their location."

"Un!" Naruto grinned, giving a salute in acknowledgement. I scanned his profile, searching for discrepancies. Upon find it, my eyes widened in shock. "What is it, Sasuke?!"

"The caster is Kabuto!" I announced. "There's no mistaking it; this chakra is _his_!"

"HOW?! WHA?!" The listener gaped. "Since when did he—"

"It doesn't matter." I interjected, interrupting him. "We need to find where he is. Grab onto my shoulder and scout the area for anything that matches!"

"Osu!" My partner complied, shutting his lids tight as he scrutinized our surroundings. "Kanchi!" Crimson energy began bubbling from his skin, boosting his power. "Mieta!" They snapped open, simultaneous to his shout. "Follow me!" The clone was dispelled as we headed in the indicated direction, rushing toward our destination. I prayed everything would be alright and I could resume what I was about to ask earlier.

If only fate was that kind.

* * *

><p>"So it seems as if I have been discovered, huh?"<p>

Our target was not the man I remembered him to be; a scarlet cloak bearing ominous markings shrouded his body, the hood concealing a reptilian face framed by round glasses covered in a multitude of scales.

"What happened to you?!" Naruto cried out. "You look so...gross!"

"You fool!" Our enemy burst out laughing, sending chills down our spines. "What you're seeing now is a form comprised of the knowledge Orochimaru-sama had spent his entire life amassing! I've got to thank Sasuke-kun for allowing me to obtain this opportunity!"

I snarled at my former acquaintance. It seemed as if he reaped any and all benefits from me killing that creep...

"Why did you revive me?!" Naruto demanded. "Why did you give me free reign over my body?!"

The adversary cackled manically. "I originally sent you to him as a trap! After all, you had a _burning_ anger which had been sparked from the nature of your death and I figured you would be the _perfect_ soldier! I made sure that the operation _wouldn't_ fail by keeping my persona a secret from you!" I tensed; _of course_ Kabuto would know... "However, you somehow broke free from my spell and began acting on your own yet I took advantage of that by not interfering since Sasuke-kun was so _broken_ at that time. Why would I want a toy that doesn't function properly?" We were frozen in shock upon hearing those words; was that the only reason for our time together?! "Now that Sasuke-kun is _fixed_, I'm wanting my compensation for my participation in this war..."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto boomed as he charged, forming a seal I was all too familiar with as he entered Bājon Wan once more. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! RASENGAN!" Shadow clones flooded the chamber, all aiding each other. "_DON'T YOU DARE_ TALK ABOUT SASUKE AS IF HE IS YOURS!"

"That's not for _you_ to determine, you lifeless _idiot_!" Kabuto rocketed a punch forward, a multitude of snakes shooting out of his sleeve. The creatures wrapped around the replicas' waists, delivering venomous bites. Shrieks of agony reverberated throughout, leaving a sickening sensation in my stomach as smoke clouded the cave. "Ha! You were no match for my Sen'ei Tajashu!"

"YOU _B**_****!" The bellow ripped from my throat as my Visual Prowess activated again, igniting my victim in the pitch-black flames. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH HURTING NARUTO!" The screams of torment echoed off of the stone walls as the blaze continued to burn, slowly eating at his skin.

I approached the collapsed figure, lips pressed into a straight line. "Die."

"I don't think you would want that!" I unconsciously took a step back as the fallen foe trembled, rupturing the flesh as a serpentine body emerged from the outstretched mouth, drenched in vital fluids. "After all, if the caster dies, then Edo Tensei can _never_ be undone! The war would last _forever_ and then many will _perish_!"

I gritted my teeth as a low, menacing growl came from deep within Naruto's throat.

Sinister cackles filled the air as Kabuto began to liquify himself. "Try and find me...if you can!"

* * *

><p><span>Jutsu<span>: Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel), Kanchi (Sensing), Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu (Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique), Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation), Taieki Shedingu no Jutsu (Body Fluid Shedding Technique)

Translation: Akatsuki=Daybreak, Jinchūriki=Power of Human Sacrifice, Bijuu=Tailed Beast, Hachibi=Eight-Tails, Kyuubi=Nine-Tails, Shinobi Rengōgun=Allied Shinobi Forces, Gokage Kaidan=Five Shadow Summit, Wakaranai=I don't know, Un=Yeah, Osu=I understand, Mieta=I was able to see, Bājon Wan=Version 1

**_ATTENTION: BELIEVE IT OR NOT, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE OF THIS STORY! I HOPE TO BE RECEIVING SOME REVIEWS TO MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE IT BUT I'M PAST HOPING FOR THAT BY NOW SINCE LOVE WILL NEVER DIE WAS NEVER POPULAR IN THE FIRST PLACE! PLEASE PROVE ME WRONG BY LEAVING REVIEWS BUT BE WARNED; IT'S GOING TO BE REALLY SAD HENCE THIS BEING A TRAGEDY SO BRACE YOURSELVES! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE AND LET ME KNOW BY COMMENTING! (:_**

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
